


Why Did you Disappear?

by MunchyMoon



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Ghost James, Kidnapping, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Or Is It?, SO SORRY, These tags could be confusng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunchyMoon/pseuds/MunchyMoon
Summary: James Madison has been missing for two years. And Thomas just hasn't been able to cope with his boyfriend's death.





	Why Did you Disappear?

“Why do you do that?” That horrible configuration of James said.

“Do what?” Thomas hated this. He knew James had been missing for 2 years, there was even a funeral.

“You keep locking my room, I can’t even get in there.” ‘James’ said. His skin had an ashy tone, his eyes didn’t shine, even his clothing color looks faded.

“You’re dead.” Thomas wished he didn’t need a hallucination to help him get up in the morning.

“But my favorite book is in there.” ‘James’ gave a pout. It looked strange like there was a detail Thomas couldn’t remember.

James has been missing for 2 years, he had gone back to the office because he left one of his favorite books there. Thomas has always told himself it could have been avoided. James hadn’t even gotten his book. Thomas took home the book put it back in James’ room. 

“Why are you still here?” Thomas wanted to be alone.

“Says the guy who has been in his bed for at least an hour now.” James’ pout looked a little less glitchy.

“I hate you.” But Thomas got up anyway. It was funny even a hallucination of James would get his way.

“You should make pancakes.” 

Thomas made cereal instead, he did not like pancakes anymore. ‘James’ tried to make useless conversation. Stupid little things like mentioning the time or telling him that he should be early for work instead of late.

Hearing a bang on the door made Thomas jump. James got up to stand on his tippy to look out the apartment peephole.

“Do not open the door, it’s Hamilton,” Thomas remembered James telling him that exact sentence so long ago. But ‘James’ wasn’t giggling like the last time he said that. He just looked somber.

Thomas got up to open the door expecting a neighbor or someone. He pulled open the door completely ignoring how it went through James. He most certainly didn’t expect Hamilton

“My wife wanted to invite you to a party, she is inviting everyone in our office,” Hamilton said. He was looking at Thomas with a sympathetic look, one Thomas did not want.

“Thank you I’ll be there.” Hamilton gave him a little card that said the details of the party.

Hamilton nodded and left, Thomas looked at the card, While closing the door.

The Amazing Office Party!

Time: 3:00.

Date: Next Saturday.

Wear something nice, everyone will be there.

Thomas put it on his fridge watching ‘James’ inspect it on the fridge. ‘James’ gave a little smile.

“We should go, his wife seemed nice when we met her.” Thomas agreed after all ‘James’ always got his way.

Thomas finished his soggy cereal and went back to his to get dressed. ‘James’ always waited wherever he put his keys, Thomas hadn’t noticed at first but he soon noticed the way James always sat wherever Thomas put his keys. He put on his lovely magenta suit and grabbed his cane. He even made the bed, something James always used to do.

He came out to find ‘James’ sitting on the counter next to Thomas’ keys, as always.

“Today should be easy. It should only be paperwork maybe take a few clients calls.” ‘James’ said looking sad as always. It was already Sunday so only in 6 days would be the party.

The car ride was okay Thomas felt numb. James would always turn on his emo music and sing along quietly. The hallucination kept lifting his hand always reaching toward the radio but he’d always drop his hand back on his lap. 

“We should walk tomorrow.” ‘James’ said. That was weird it took forever to walk to work.

“Sure.” They’d have to leave super early.

When they get to work ‘James’ stared at the work building. When they went inside he tried to ignore ‘James.’ Thomas put on his arrogant persona and smirked at everyone until he got to his desk. 

He started doing his work instantly while the hallucination sat at James’ desk. People would chat with Thomas. It always felt quieter James has a desk right across from him so they were almost always talking, now it was just quiet. Aaron Burr kept trying to talk to Thomas as if he was trying to replace James. ‘James’ was staring not at Thomas but at Aaron pure hate in his eyes. Thomas ignored it and instead listened to Aaron tell him about some client. This was going to take forever. 

Then he heard Hamilton, loudly yelling at someone that’s when Thomas realized James was gone instead he was standing next to Hamilton. Watching the fight play out, that’s when Thomas realized what it was about. They were arguing over James.

“He was a valuable asset to this office!” Alexander said. He looked distraught like this meaned a lot to him. It sure meant a lot to Thomas. 

“He was useless he barely did anything! He was quiet and barely spoke at all!”John Adams said. Thomas wanted to punch him, James was amazing.

“You don’t know anything. James Madison did many important things he did things for everyone!” Hamilton was fuming now.

“I thought you were smart he did nothing for this office. You blind bitch.” John Adams wouldn’t stand a chance against Hamilton.

Alexander Hamilton punched him right in the face Thomas smiled at the cracking noise. Then he realized the hallucination of James was walking back towards Thomas. 

“At least we know he cares.” James gave a smile but it had an edge of terror. Like he knew something terrible no one else knew. Thomas just nodded at James.

As Thomas finished his work he realized he was supposed to leave 30 minutes ago. He quickly packed his things and got up walking out quickly. The car still felt stuffy but almost better if not for James’ horrified look.

Thomas ignored it and just focused on the road. The way James was humming somberly, Thomas ignored that James was trying to tell him something. Thomas stared at the pretty houses all around. He just wanted to binge Hill House or The Office. He ignored the way James was giggling, wait, he looked at James seriously while James let out small giggles. Thomas didn’t even know why James was giggling but it was so contagious Thomas started giggling as well.

At home Thomas just flopped on his bed not really wanting to do anything but sleep. He awoke to James staring at his own hand back facing Thomas. 

“James? What is wrong are you okay?” 

That’s when the whispers started. It was James panicked voice whispering ‘We need to go’ over and over again overlapping like a horror movie. 

“WE NEED TO GO THOMAS I’M RUNNING OUT OF TIME!” James screamed. He was glitching out little pieces of him reappearing and disappearing.

“James I’m not even dressed, chill.” Thomas hasn’t seen this before but it was probably fine.

“THOMASFORONCEINYOURFUCKINGLIFESTOPBEINGASELFISHASSHOLEANDHELP ME!” His speech was blurring together now. Fuck, fine, whatever.

“Let’s just go then” Thomas watched in the clothing he was wearing yesterday.

James went through the door speedwalking down the apartment building stairs. Thomas was trying hard to keep up. The whispers were still going but they were becoming more frantic by the minute.

When they got outside James started walking toward the office which was normal. Well as normal as it could get with your missing boyfriend whispering creepily while overlapping telling you ‘we need to go.’

Soon they turned down a creepy dirt path leading into the forest. 

“This is not the way to the office?” Thomas said, kinda panicking.

James didn’t answer but the whispers changed to ‘Trust Me.’ Thomas followed watching James full-on sprint making turns and glitching. Then they got to a creepy wooden house in the middle of the forest. James disappeared but the whispers raged as if they were thoughts.

Callthepolice911HelpmeGoinPleaseDon’tletmedieI’mdyingI’MDYINGI’MDYINGI’MDYINGI’MDYINGI’MDYINGI’MDYINGI’MDYINGI’MDYING

Now it was just a mantra a horrible mantra. Thomas pulled out his phone, he didn’t even remember getting this close to the door. He took the knob he called the police. Hope was welling inside of him enough to make him call an ambulance as well.

He opened the door the room was pitch black there was no windows, only stairs leading into darkness. Using his phone flashlight he went down the stairs. 

When he got down he used his flashlight to see around the dark room he noticed a shivering heap, small and defenseless. The whispers had stopped. Thomas slowly went toward the heap saying little comforting phrases. He slowly lifted the blanket finding a person who looked so familiar. That’s when Thomas saw their face.

“James!?” 

 

Everyone was happy. But no one was happier than Thomas Jefferson. The party was postponed because of the discovery of James James had gone through so much and here he was being smothered in attention. He’d come a lot in the months he’s been out of that stupid wooden house. It was fun watching James laugh and smile, Thomas and James still had a lot to work through but for know everything was nice and that was all they needed. Thomas would never let James out of his sight ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but like this was a late idea thanks for reading
> 
> Plz comment It would be nice and make me happy.


End file.
